dungeonsofdredmorfandomcom-20200223-history
Stats
'Attributes Introduction﻿' Since we haven't really alot of information within the game itself. I figured I would take the initiative to write a page dedicated to what makes our wonderful little hero tick... The attributes!! Before we go delving underground to get our greedy little entrails... erm I mean fingers on that awesome lootage and to kick ol Dredmor where the sun don't shine (Which for him would be everywhere i suppose...) I figured I'd give you a few pointers in the area of our hero... Also Lutefisk demanded this because I ate lutefisk at his alter instead of sacrificing it... soo I'm making amends here people! So heres the info Some other wonderful dungeon delving folks have already posted information on the primary attributes, so in honor of their dedication (and im lazy) I added links to their work (because its accurate) however, as you may already know Primary attributes only server 1 function... they make secondary skills better. Character Stats For starters heres a screenshot of the attributes: Character Sheet. 'Leveling up with Skill!' Every level up point you spend in a skill INCLUDING the first 7 skills picked earns a base amount of primary points that are unlisted. These all affect secondary attributes as well as enhancing bonus's on equipment in their respective area's at higher levels. The one on the left is a brand new character fully specced in rogue skills; while the other one is multi-classed among warrior, wizard. Below is the chart of points you gain for EACH skill you get per skill-class you choose. 'Secondary Attributes' These abilities Make the character better at fighing/sneaking/magicy stuff etc... Its self explanatory for some of these but i'm going to cover them all to the best of my knowledge. 'Melee Power:' (Primary Attribute: Burliness) (Skills that affect this: Berserker Rage) Each point of Melee power increases your over all damage of melee and thrown weapons. you'll see the bonus in your melee attack chart on the far right corner as shown in the picture below (for instance the character screen i linked earlier, his melee power was a 3 so he does +3 damage) 'Armour Absorption:' (No Primary Attribute) (Skills that affect this: Master of Arms) Each point in this is how much damage from Mundane sources (Crushing, Slashing, Blasting) are removed before they hit the player. Most higher teir armors have this on them 'Wand Affinity:' (No primary Attribute) (Skills that affect this:Wand Lore) This skill is straightfoward. The higher number in this, lessens how much entropic build-up happens in a wand (too much entropic build-up wand becomes useless) over-all this ability allows you to cast from wands more before they burn out. Skilled players benifit from this the most.) 'Critical Chance:' (Primary Attribute: Caddishness) (skills that affect this:Assassination, and Deadshot) This skill determines how often you will score a critical hit and inflict double damage on the monsters. (give benifits to this skill) 'Block Chance:' (Primary Attribute: Burliness and Stubborness) (Skills that affect this: Shield-Bearer, Dual Wielding and Staff ) This ability allows you to block incoming damage done by the monsters. Higher the points, better the chance. 'Trap-sighting Radius:' Primary attribute: unsure) (Skills that affect this: Perception,Burglary) This ability determines the distance of spotting and identifying traps. Not sure which attribute (if any) ties into this but is the main skill for this attribute. 'Counter-Chance:' (Primary attribute: Nimbleness, Caddishness) (Skills that affect this: Dual wielding, Swords, Unarmed) This ability gives your character to strike back at the target while the monster is attacking you. The higher the better. 'Dodge Chance:' (Primary attributes: Nimbleness) (skill that affect this: Perception, Artful Dodging) This ability allows the character to dodge physical attacks made against them, as well as possibly dodging traps that they may "stumble" upon. 'Trap Affinity:' (No Primary attribute: none) (Skills that affect this: Tinkering, Archaeology, Burglary, Smithing) This is the ability to avoid or disarm traps. The higher this skill, the higher the percentage is to disarm the trap. 'Magic Power:' (Primary Attribute: sagacity) (skills that affect this: Magic Training, Blood Magic) This ability is EXTREMELY important to magic users. Not only does it increase the power of the spells, but it LOWERS the cost of them as well. NOTE: 'If you plan to be a powerful spell-caster eyebrowed maniac, you may want to refrain from wearing heavy duty armor. As you can see in the picture, this suit of armor provides bonuses for protection and absorption, however it lowers your Mana regeneration rate and your overall magic power. In other words this game incorporated the old AD&D way, 'Magic users can't breathe in heavy armor, so your mana-flow gets worse." Keep that in mind when making your character and deciding on armor. 'Enemy Dodge Reduction: (Primary attribute Nimbleness) (skills that affect this: Swords, Unarmed, Deadshot, Axemanship Perception) A more familiar term would be to call this "To-Hit Chance" but in this games terminology "Heroes never miss, but monsters sometimes dodge outta the way". So the higher this is, the more likely you will strike the monsters. 'Smithing level:' (No Primary attribute) (Skills that affect this: Smithing) This skill determines what you can make with the smithing skill. The higher the level, the higher the recipe number you can make. As you can see on the screen, the items each have the smithing level symbol with a number next to it. In order to make the item you'll have to have a smithing level = to what the item shows. this is true for alchemy and tinkering. Recipes are scattered in bookshelves in the levels as well so you can find new recipes and trust me when I say, supplies are everywhere. 'Haywire:' (Primary attribute:Savvy) (Skills that affect it: Unsure) Haywire is the Spell's Critical chance. The higher the number, the more powerful the spell. I've noticed that haywire also can be triggered by special abilities (Like the Vampirism ability) Also, I've summoned two monsters once off a haywire (I'm not sure if that was the haywire or a glitch, but it worked). 'Sneakiness:' (Primary attribute: Savvy, Nimbleness) (Skills that affect this: unsure) 1 Nimble = 1 Sneakiness, Savvy may affect it as well probally 2sav:1sneak This ability Allows you to bypass enemies (and not wake sleeping ones), and avoiding triggering traps. Nothing more to be said, its a good skill to have, I believe you have a higher chance to critical sleeping enemies (at least i've gotten alot of criticals on them but this isn't Confirmed Aimzy 19:58, July 15, 2011 (UTC)) 'Alchemy Level:' (No Primary attribute) (Skills that affect this: Alchemy) This skill level determines what level item you can make in alchemy (see my smithing demonstration for a little more info on crafting) 'Magical Resistance:' (Primary attribute: Stubborness) (Skills that affect this: unsure) This is like your "magical block ability" it'll deduct a few points of magical damage before the rest hits you (in which case it goes to your actual resistances are displayed here: These resistance negate the damage directly, for example, I have 2 fire resistance, anything of fire that hits me, I take 2 less damage (and this CAN go down to 0 damage taken). Visual Sight Radius: (Primary attribute: None) (Skills that affect this: Perception) This is how far your character can see in the dark dungeons without the assistance of light. Helpful for not running in on a group of monsters unprepared. Tinkerer Level: (Primary attribute: none:) (Skills that affect this: Tinkering) Same as alchemy and Smithing. The higher this skill, the higher level items you can make. (Check Smithing for a little more details on crafting.) (Thanks to all who added to this, including the person who pointed out the stat increase per level based upon skills. Aimzy 18:20, July 16, 2011 (UTC)) Category:Attributes Category:Character stats Category:Secondary Attributes